


Cuddle Duty

by dianamiao, Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: 冬铁系列 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Insecure Tony, M/M, Pining, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Tony Stark, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianamiao/pseuds/dianamiao, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>精疲力尽后的Tony是个抱抱狂魔，他会蜷缩进任何他第一个发现的人怀里。而Bucky秘密地迷恋着Tony，他试图确保自己总是抱抱魔Tony所找到的第一个人，而且看起来这种随机的拥抱似乎就是他能够把这个天才搂进怀里的唯一机会了。</p><p>    关于Tony的秘密拥抱癖好这回事，基本上好像没有人觉得有必要去警告Bucky，但这回事存在本身都已经足够让Bucky心怀感激了。Tony喜欢拥抱，看看他，你永远都不可能把Tony和那种喜欢搂搂抱抱的类型挂上钩，因为任何迹象都无法显示Tony会对搂搂抱抱感兴趣。Tony甚至不喜欢别人递东西给他，即使在他最为热情高涨的时候他都有一半几率会对别人伸给他的手表现的踌躇不前，就好像他根本不属于这个团队，而另一半几率是，你根本都没有机会在他脸上看见踌躇。</p><p>    没有丝毫防备地，Bucky看见Tony僵尸一样茫然地晃到公共休息区，令人震惊的像个软体动物一般缠在了Clint（其他所有人都在！）身上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cuddle Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930123) by [Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed). 



在Bucky刚刚搬进复仇者大厦的时候，有那么一阵子，他就只能和Steve无休无止地阅读所有复仇者们的档案。在他还没搬进大厦之前，针对要搬进来这件事他被彻底地（性质柔和的）预先评估测试了一番，所有测试结果都被盖上了Coulson的许可章（确保他不会在任何成员沉浸于睡梦中时突然袭击并杀死他们）。终于，这一切结束了，他拿到了所有自由许可，然后发现自己好像被送回了学校，而他唯一的专业课题正是“现代社会”。

有不少新词儿得学，不少老词儿必须忘掉。在这儿每个人都随身携带着小型电子设备，这些小玩意儿能让他想起以前最爱看的科幻连续剧。值得一提的是，未来并没有会飞的汽车（除非你是Coulson)。但还是有一些领域的技术进展对他来说是熟悉又陌生的，九头蛇确保他掌握了一切任务中必须用到的现代科技部分，而除这些部分以外他对这些领域一无所知。

Steve希望Bucky并不只是了解复仇者们被写在纸上的那一部分，于是他被安排了和每一个复仇者的一对一时间,以此来培养他和每位队员的默契。事实证明这是有用的，他们帮助他融入，确保他的现代社会生存技能足够熟练。这可比他独自坐在电脑前让大脑和耳朵同时信息过载可好得多了。

Sam带他去买衣服；Clint带他去了各种奇怪的酒吧，地毯式逛遍了整个城市中的诡异地点；Steve承包了他的一切与体育运动相关的活动；Bruce介绍给他若干可靠的冥想方式和经典科幻读物；Natasha则在令人困惑的流行音乐和政治正确领域作为他的导游，她同时还帮他删除了所有Clint建议他安装在手机里的垃圾，这实在令人大为感激；Thor是真正的电视真人秀节目大师；而Tony，Tony替他检查机械臂。

整个Tony Stark的部分，若要一言以蔽之，Bucky会用到文学上的“先抑后扬”这个词。

Tony Stark名声在外。

Bucky成功的做到了和每一位复仇者交谈，而出于某种原因，看上去每个人都决定警告他Tony男女通吃是件重要的事。不过他们的警告通常是以“如果Tony……千万别觉得受冒犯”开头，以“毕竟那是Tony，你得学着习惯他。”结尾。

Bucky得到的警告内容包括Tony的幽默感，他的自负，他的口不择言，他语言中的控制欲，他的酗酒问题，他扰人的嘈杂音乐，他不知何时该闭嘴，他开着自动驾驶调情并持续几小时，还有他偶尔的鲁莽。不过Steve在警告的同时也不时地使用了“比生命高贵”，“最好的朋友”，“英雄”等等词汇。

他曾在真正会面前谷歌（新词汇之一！）过Tony，而那并没有成功缓解他的紧张。Howard的儿子（来自Steve的建议：永远别提及Howard！）在网络上也富有盛名。聪明，成功，魅力惊人，基本上是个花花公子。在最终浏览到关于Tony一掷千金的豪奢事迹和他那惊人的技术专利清单等内容时，Bucky发现他已经有些沉迷了，这还有点蛮可怕的。

但当Bucky终于进入了那装满奇迹发明的车间后，他仅仅只发现了一个近乎于孤僻的Tony Stark。

他们做了些小小的礼貌寒暄，Tony处理了他机械臂的一些小问题，然后这就是一切了。没有调情，没有激情洋溢地炫耀他那些闪亮的科技和汽车。Bucky本假定这就是真正的Tony，但是两天后一个小道消息就以惊人的热度被在大厦里传播开来：Pepper Potts，Tony的前女友，正处在一段新关系里。这个消息好像有又好像没有造成了Bucky令人难以察觉的低迷情绪。

所有人都看上去倾向于让Tony一个人呆着，但Bucky仍然好奇的想要看见这个天才被其他人所描述的那些特质。所以他重新试了一次，又一次。最后当他又一次试图去吸引Tony注意力的时候，他发现自己得到了一个困惑的视线，或者也可以将那形容为怀疑的。

“我可以替你去跟Steve说，让他多空些时间给你。”终于有一天Tony提议道。

“什么？”

Tony在两人之间做了一个奇怪的半心半意的手势，他的嘴唇紧紧的抿成一条严肃的线，“这样你就不用总得跑下来这里了，显然。”

Bucky眨了眨眼睛，惊讶于自己居然因为这回复而被伤到这么深，他知道当他跳起来，飞快甩出一个回答时他听上去太过防御性，布鲁克林腔也有些太重了，但是，耶稣啊，“抱歉，我早就该知道我都快把你烦透了。”

“等等，不，停，”Tony也惊跳起来，他怀疑的眯起眼，“所以你的确是想和我一起打发时间？”

他不确定自己仍然感到受辱还是在为Tony感到难过。“只是想多了解你一些，至少吧。”Bucky仔细考虑后答道。

“是啊。”

Tony仍然怀疑地看着他，就好像这是个精心制作的玩笑。

Bucky做出了决定，他放松地让自己陷进沙发里，踢了踢Tony的脚，“听着，一直到你开口叫我滚蛋，我会一直跑到这里来的，所以我猜你大概得提前适应起来了。”

他得到了一声大笑作为回复，Tony的鼻子在他笑起来时微微皱起来，他眼睛皱起细小的纹路，这些让Tony看起来好看极了。Bucky觉得他几乎能看见其他复仇者们曾描述的那个Tony的影子了。

在那之后事情变得容易多了，在知道Bucky完全是出于自愿后Tony明显对Bucky出现在他身边表现的更加愉快了。渐渐地，Bucky看见Tony传说中的幽默感渐渐冒头，那些微笑和大笑也出现的更加频繁了，他甚至被拉去和Tony一起改装一台他捡到的旧车。当Tony终于开始和他开关于老二的玩笑时，Bucky放松了，并且最终意识到了他一直以来指望着从Tony那里得到的到底是什么。

Tony的微笑很好看，Tony的头脑比他的笑容还棒，而Bucky则开始因为完全不同的理由徘徊在Tony身边。他喜欢Tony在维修装甲手套时手臂肌肉的纹路，喜欢听他哼唱他那些（必须承认有时的确很恼人）歌曲，还有那些即兴的舞蹈，那甚至更棒，因为当Bucky看着Tony小幅度摆动胯部时，他很难忽视Tony的屁股看上去有多么好。

Tony很有趣，Tony很好看，而Bucky不止一次地诅咒那些告诉他Tony男女通吃的人，因为这意味着在心底的某些地方，他开始囤积起些希望，就好像Tony真的有可能会对某些完全不同的关系感兴趣。这想法很蠢。实在太蠢了。Tony完全能得到比Bucky好得多的人，而Bucky甚至都不是真的如一些传言所说的那么擅长和男人发展浪漫关系。他只是感兴趣——好吧是非常感兴趣——假如Tony肯同他一起探索那些冲动啊欲望啊之类的东西，过去的他绝对会把这种兴趣定义为过度危险的。尽管存在一丝希望托尼可能有同样的感觉,Bucky试图忽略他越来越危险的迷恋,转而开始把注意力集中在他们的友谊上。

然而。

关于Tony的秘密拥抱癖好这回事，基本上好像没有人觉得有必要去警告Bucky，但这回事存在本身都已经足够让Bucky心怀感激了。Tony喜欢拥抱，看看他，你永远都不可能把Tony和那种喜欢搂搂抱抱的类型挂上钩，因为任何迹象都无法显示Tony会对搂搂抱抱感兴趣。Tony甚至不喜欢别人递东西给他，即使在他最为热情高涨的时候他都有一半几率会对别人伸给他的手表现的踌躇不前，就好像他根本不属于这个团队，而另一半几率是，你根本都没有机会在他脸上看见踌躇。

没有丝毫防备地，Bucky看见Tony僵尸一样茫然地晃到公共休息区，令人震惊的像个软体动物一般缠在了Clint（其他所有人都在！）身上。尤其当他看见Tony还从沙发靠背后爬上去，落在Clint身上，双臂缠住Clint的身体，脸舒服的贴在了Clint的肩窝上。

“你要把我弄崩溃了！”Clint激动地嘶嚎着，试图把他从自己身上晃下去以免自己的电玩角色game over。

Tony看上去对Clint电动游戏的命运不抱有丝毫关心，他的眼睛闭起来，身体贴Clint贴的更紧，Bucky能看的出Tony有多么精疲力尽，他简直不能抑制住开口问的冲动，“等等，你和Tony，你们……”

“不！”Clint仍然在试图摆脱钢铁侠的禁锢却收效甚微。“我上次已经做过Stark值日了！快来个人接手！”

Natasha明显的叹了口气，带着书从椅子上离开，她穿过房间落座在Clint正对面的沙发上，“Tony，”她懒洋洋地说，一边扳着自己的手指。

Bucky困惑地看着Tony松开了紧攥着Clint的手，笨拙地转了方向，半有些迟钝的把自己平铺在Natasha身上。更令人惊讶的是，Natasha居然做了些调整让他挨得更近，然后伸出一只手搂着他，书则被架在Tony头顶以方便她继续阅读。

“好吧，我必须得问问了，现在到底发生了些什么啊？”

Bruce从他的那杯茶里抬起头来叹了口气，“当他累过了头时就会这么干的，躺进他能找到的第一个人的怀里。”

“Pepper曾对此做过一个备忘录，”Steve轻声附和，“但我猜那已经被Tony烧干净了，第一次发生时他挺尴尬的，所以我们都尽量小心的试着不去提起这事儿，我们都太习惯了，我想这就是为啥没有人想起来去警告你。”

就仿佛是为了证明他们有多么习惯这个，所有人都继续做着自己手边的事儿，Tony依偎着Natasha入睡直到她的腿开始发麻。

“Barnes，接手，”她命令道，钩钩手指召唤他。

Bucky感到自己的耳朵开始因为尴尬而变红，因为他几乎能肯定Natasha察觉到了他对她秘密的嫉妒，他做出厌倦地叹气的样子，起身小心地帮助Natasha将她从Tony的依偎里撕下来，飞快地代替了她沙发上的位置。他的手刚伸出一半，惊讶地发现Tony半睁开了眼，蜿蜒的挨进他的怀里，接着，他感到Tony的头发轻轻挠着他的鼻端，现在，他有了一个温暖的，失去意识的Tony贴在胸口那儿了。

Bucky花了很大的自制力才没有心满意足地叹息出声来，但是，Tony和他怀抱的匹配度实在太完美了，因此当他放下手臂的时候，他不得不努力地对抗着发出“咯咯”的笑声以及想要亲Tony额头的冲动，取而代之的，他一直等到Tony看上去足够舒适了，才慢慢在他脊背上轻轻画着圈儿。

一小时以后，Tony看上去终于意识到了发生了什么，他突然径直猛然坐起，并且由于太过飞速而一头撞在了Bucky的下巴上，Bucky显然太过纵容自己享受这个拥抱了以至于他打起瞌睡来，Tony撞上来的时候他根本没想起躲。有那么一会儿气氛变得隐隐尴尬，Tony警觉地眨眼，而Bucky低低呻吟着揉自己的下巴。接着Tony就只是揉揉眼睛，然后打起了哈欠。

“呣，”他咕哝着，踉踉跄跄拖着脚步挪向电梯。

“Um……”

“让铁罐儿自个儿离开就行啦，他现在正处于自动模式中呢，”Clint解释道，他抛起爆米花到半空中，然后灵巧地把它捕捉进嘴巴里。“他会抓狂一会儿，然后喝一肚子咖啡，装作什么都没发生过似的再回来。”

那不完全是真的。Tony回去睡了一觉，当下次他们再见面时，Bucky只能认为他确实灌了不少咖啡，他看上去精神熠熠一副什么都没发生的样子，但就是有那么一点儿……害羞？Bucky想起来Steve的确提到过关于Pepper啦尴尬着恼啦之类的词儿。他假设当Tony达到一定程度的疲劳值时他那聪明大脑里的某些子程序就会自动替换主程序，让Tony流露出他潜藏的对人类间肢体接触的渴望，也就是说让他变得脆弱。Bucky试图向Tony验证这个假设。

“抱歉啦，但说真的，我在你说出子程序这个词儿的时候就被分了心了，”Tony答道。“我知道这有点儿怪——你能给我读读Bruce的某个伟大科学成就的名称吗？就，帮我个忙——说，‘反电子碰撞’！”

 

“反电子碰撞。”Bucky鹦鹉学舌道，他的声音又低沉又粗哑，显然比Tony预计的要性感的多得的多，如果Tony睁大的眼睛和张大的嘴巴还不算是明显的迹象的话。

“哇哦，就是这样。”

这回答可并没有正面验证Bucky的假设，但又在某种程度上验证了。Tony回去重新调整他装甲手套的反重力装置，而Bucky开始思考能够确保他下一次也成功拦截下昏昏欲睡的Tony，并得到更多抱抱的最好方案。

“我的程序中没有明确规定不能泄露这些信息，”JARVIS回答他，声音听上去有些犹豫。

Bucky抬头（Tony曾多次在他试图这样和JARVIS交谈时嘲笑他）并试着让自己听上去不要那么令人毛骨悚然或者太过可悲，“听着，J，其他人都认为这是个苦差事，但，呣，我喜欢这个，我真的觉得，这还挺不错的。”

他一定成功说服了JARVIS并让他相信这的确是个好提案，因为两天后他就收到了神秘的警报，他到达了指定地点，一分钟以后一个困意满满的Tony自动走进了他的怀里，然后用胳膊紧紧锁住了他。Bucky向离他最近的摄像头用口型说了“多谢”，接着他轻柔地引导着怀里的Tony走向沙发，他们一起找了个最舒服的姿势窝进了沙发里。

从此以后，JARVIS开始确保他在抱抱僵尸出现的时候待在正确的拦截位置上，这也有点糟糕的意味着他开始不断地发现自己出没于一系列奇怪的，类似月球表面一样莫名其妙的地点。Tony抱起来美妙炸了，就好像他一开始就被雕刻成了完美契合Bucky身体的形状，Tony闻起来也超好，有时甚至在他们解除纠缠后Bucky还能从自己衣服上闻见微弱的Tony的味道，这简直让他发狂。

每一次，他被迫放Tony离开，他都觉得下一次要做到这个会变得更加困难。他不停地告诉自己,总有一天他会勇敢地张开嘴,告诉托尼他所有的感觉，但每当他想要开口的时候，被拒绝的可能性都让他感到寒冷，恐惧，和难以开口。

当然了，Steve总是最先发现的那一个。“我不得不注意到，最近Stark值日好像被你垄断了，想聊聊这事儿吗？”Bucky叹了口气，那是个长长的，长长的叹气。于是Steve给了他一个包含同情的微笑并耸了耸肩。“这只是我个人的感觉罢了。”

“那当然太明显了，是吧？”

“对于熟悉你的人来说，”Steve答道，他的微笑里满是同情，“除了少数某些时候，Tony是一个超棒的人。他也……好吧，我认为你若是真的决定将这段关系推向转折点，你最好首先确定一下你的确是认真的。”

Bucky研究着Steve的表情，Steve的下巴收紧了，Bucky本来一定会大笑起来的，如果他的心不是充满了紧张和痛苦的话。“你是正在给我一个岳父式谈话吗？”

“我只是陈述——根据记录——如果你最终带给Tony另一个分手的话，情况会变得极端糟糕的。我的建议是，如果你只是在探索自己的性向或者仍处於犹疑状态，你别去惹Tony。”

Steve持续盯着Bucky直到Bucky的表情产生变化，自从在九头蛇呆了近七十年后，让自己的表情一片空白对Bucky来说似乎容易的超乎寻常。“我真的喜欢他，Steve。”

Steve脸上的笑容扩大了，“那就告诉他。我认为你们俩在一起非常甜蜜。”

理论上这很容易做到，但操作起来要难得多了。Tony会依偎在任何离他最近的人身上。如果Bucky认为对于他们之间的拥抱Tony其实跟他一样享受的话，那似乎有点太愚蠢了。认为Tony应该属于他的怀抱则是件更愚蠢的错觉。他必须停止做一个蠢蛋，然后开始客观的看待一切。

因此，当下一次JARVIS发出信号，Bucky没有做出任何反应，他保持着站在厨房里的姿势如石像般一动不动，就好像之后发生的事牵系着他的生命。客厅里满是复仇者，Steve是离抱抱僵尸最近的那一个，而Tony则根本不可能抗拒半梦半醒下对肢体接触的渴望，这很好。Bucky可以留在原地,假装他还在做他的三明治,然后在托尼定居下来后,他就能找到一个空的座位,独自去承受心碎。

Bucky希望客厅里略有不安氛围完全是他的想象,但实际上贾维斯好像真的对他的缺乏参与表现出了不满。托尼不久前才让他看了《2001:太空漫游》，一整个关于人工智能将与他为敌的想法听上去超级可怕。他沉浸于想象贾维斯会采取的各种能够摧毁他的方式。实际上，当一个温暖的身体与他相碰时他的确发出了一些惨叫并惊跳起来。

他向下看去，Tony的胳膊环在他腰上，他能清晰的感知到矮个子男人在他脖颈后的呼吸。

“你为啥站在这里不动啊？”那男人口齿模糊地问。

Bucky咽了口唾沫，他越过自己肩膀超后方看去。非常明显的，其他所有复仇者们都还在那儿，就散布在Tony朝他挪来的路线周边。事实上，Steve就靠在沙发里径直看着他们俩呢，Bucky能看见Steve正向他露出那专有的“别犯蠢”表情。Bucky飞快转过脸去，把注意力聚焦在他的三明治上。

“我以为你差不多该腻烦我了。”

“永远不会发生，”Tony凑得近了点儿，他的声音轻的像是耳语。“你是我的最爱。”

呃——hello!——这倒是件新鲜事啊。“是吗？”他迟疑地问，慢慢撬开Tony的手指以便于转身把自己投入一个刚刚好的拥抱里。他感觉Tony好像又凑近了些。Bucky深深地吸了口气，然后张开嘴。“听着，你可得小心点，说这话绝对会给我无谓的希望啊。”

Tony收紧了环着他的胳膊，把嘴凑近Bucky的耳朵。“如果不是你，我本该更清醒些别随便开口的，但我必须说，跟你展开一段关系看上去似乎是个好开始。”

他一时间简直没法抑制住脸上的笑，Bucky清清嗓子。“所以，呃，也许在你下一次精力耗尽开始渴求拥抱前，我们该试着来段约会？”

“就现在，我们现在就能开始，”Tony建议道，突然看上去比前一刻要清醒的多，他看上去几乎是完全清醒的Tony Stark。而这个Tony在Bucky直愣愣瞪着他的时候狼一般露齿而笑。“我之前好像有又好像没有——稍微夸大了点儿我的睡眠问题，但是，嘿，照单全收又一直搂搂抱抱黏黏糊糊的是你自己的问题，可怪不着我啊。”

“你真是个卑鄙的家伙。”Bucky指责道，然而要他控制住别笑得太蠢实在太难了。“这么看来，你绝对欠我一顿晚餐。”

Tony握紧了他的手并把他拉出厨房，Bucky持续的笑得像个蠢蛋，“那儿的那个三明治，谁想要都行。”他在跟着Tony走向电梯的时候宣布道。

“玩儿开心点！”Steve大喊，在Clint竞争赢了Sam，得到了三明治时鼓起掌来。

尽管那场约会棒透了，最好的部分Bucky必须要说，还得是当他们回到大厦的那会儿。Tony走近他，将他们的嘴唇贴在一块儿，那是有史以来最甜蜜的一个吻。“想上个拥抱速成班吗？”他问，而当然的，在给出那唯一的答案前Bucky抓住了Tony的屁股，返还给了他自己有史以来最下流的吻。

END


End file.
